


Tragically in Love 無可救藥

by Mifrandir



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, 現代AU, 賽車手!紐特, 迷弟!民豪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>民豪陰錯陽差地結識了一直以來暗戀的摩托車賽車手紐特，這是他們約會時的一小段。</p><p>聖誕節小甜餅。</p><p>2017-2-5更新，全文完結。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragically in Love 無可救藥

 

 

 

民豪匆匆拐進茶水間，像個衝鋒槍響前臨陣退縮的士兵，緊緊揣著懷裡的槍，不斷喃喃自語：給我一點時間做最後禱告，再給我幾分鐘、幾分鐘就好。

他伸出食指大力戳下咖啡機的啟動鈕，機器悶哼幾聲，淌出虛弱的涓滴細流。他又戳了一次，不耐煩地盯著咖啡在紙杯內緩緩聚積成焦褐小池。心臟在胸腔裡重重擂打，像個堅稱自己無罪的暴躁囚犯，試圖掙脫束縛，無聲的強勁震動在他腦中迴盪，砰隆、砰隆──

他腦中再次浮現那個三月末尾的夜晚，他第一次見到紐特──他回想過太多遍，許多微小細節在反覆打磨之下熠熠發光。民豪毫不懷疑，等他到了需要攙扶才能上廁所，連自己的名字都囁嚅齒間時都會記得──初春的濕潤空氣裡飄盪著汽油味及煙味，街燈的昏暗光線潑灑在酒館外的柏油路面上，車手們三三兩兩聚集在車旁閒聊。他緊跟在前輩踵後，像條生怕跟丟主人的狗，胸前晃蕩的簇新採訪證讓人能一眼認出他是個菜鳥。「前面十點鐘方向，外套上有白色隊徽的是本田的佩卓沙，15年積分排名第四，他跟本田的約馬上就要到期了，大家都在傳山葉想要挖他。三點鐘方向，反戴棒球帽的是艾斯帕加羅，幸運的混蛋，剛跟鈴木簽下三年約──」

「借個火？」

民豪從凌亂筆跡中抬頭（那個艾斯帕加羅是哪個車隊來著？本田？），發現他一個人站在街旁，前輩在他低頭筆記時不知去向。說話者的臉孔融進背光的陰影裡，一抹反光躍入民豪眼角，源自橫在對方身後的晶亮車身──鮮紅色的杜卡迪，在夜色中猶如聚光燈般顯眼。

「......我不抽菸。」他乾巴巴地回答，又慢了半拍補上：「抱歉。」

對方不以為意的聳肩。「別在意。」接著轉身走向街道另一側。民豪望著離他遠去的頎長背影，黑色皮夾克勾勒出窄肩與優美腰身。

民豪發現自己喉頭緊縮。他艱困地吞嚥，想沖下喉間乾澀而辛辣的感覺。本田的佩卓沙掏出打火機，方才跟他借火未果的青年傾身向前，隔了半晌吐出煙霧，在空中拖曳出一道淡色軌跡。他們交談幾句，青年半轉過身，抬起手將垂落的金色額髮往後撩，曖昧的街燈光線為他的半側臉敷上一層柔焦，滑下瓷偶般纖巧的鼻樑，弧度細緻的嘴。

那感覺就像有人重重一拳砸進他胸口，整副胸腔內的空氣被壓擠而出，民豪拚命撐起橫膈膜試圖呼吸──

「原來你在這裡，」前輩自他身後冒出，「啊，看來你已經見過紐特了。」

「......紐特？」

「艾薩克．紐頓，跟那個被蘋果打到腦袋的科學家同名，不過大家都叫他紐特。三年錦標賽經歷，14年Moto3亞軍，15年布宜諾斯艾利斯站跟荷蘭站冠軍。傳言Ducati想讓他跳級騎GP──」面對民豪臉上閃現的驚訝，前輩聳肩，「不可思議，對吧？那小子才剛能自己買啤酒呢。」

「嘿大男孩！」他的肩胛之間冷不防挨了重重一掌，突如其來的衝擊讓民豪手一抖，幾滴咖啡無可挽回地濺上他的淺藍襯衫。「泰瑞莎！」他惱怒地大喊。

「怎樣？」女子拉開冰箱揀出一盒柳橙汁，轉過身，注意力落上他胸前的污漬。「只是兩滴咖啡，待會叫湯米給你找條領帶。相信我，他抽屜裡什麼都有。」她更仔細地端詳他，晶亮藍眼像海關的金屬探測門一般將他從頭掃到腳。「放輕鬆點，」她從他手中抽走紙杯，雙手扣上他的肩頭使勁揉捏，民豪在她掌下痛得畏縮──辦公室裡流傳泰瑞莎的周末都在拳擊場的擂台上渡過，他一點也不想親身驗證真實性。

「天啊，你真緊繃。」女記者抱怨道，「開心點嘛，再過幾分鐘你就可以見到性幻想對象本尊了，活生生的、」

「泰瑞莎！」

女記者把吸管戳進紙盒上的洞口，裝模作樣的吸了一大口果汁，抬起眼皮故作無辜地搧了搧睫毛。「你真的不考慮在酒會上搭訕他？會很 **好玩** 的。」

民豪一點也不想知道她加重語氣的「好玩」是什麼意思。他的胃揪成一團他無力解開的死結，彷彿奶奶打掃房間時發現了他藏在床墊下的春宮雜誌。「......我得走了。」

 

記者會開始前的場地籠罩著一層若有似無的白噪音，椅子挪動，人們為了擠進位置向身旁的同業低聲道歉，對器材做最後的調整。民豪最後一次確認筆記上擬好的問題，將滑下鼻樑的眼鏡往上推。他拒絕了湯瑪士的領帶，就算時尚常識貧乏如他也看得出沒有一條花色適合出席記者會。泰瑞莎堅持替他把襯衫領口解到第二顆釦子。「這樣比較性感。」她意有所指地朝他擠擠眼，當時民豪只想把頭埋進冷凍櫃裡。

台上傳來麥克風細微的嗡鳴，主持人用兩三句話簡短地開了場，接著介紹出場來賓：杜卡迪車隊總經理路易吉．戴利尼亞、紐特的經紀人艾力克斯．萊恩，然後──

有條環繞他咽喉的無形繩子收緊，他的視野顛簸了一兩秒，民豪無從判斷那是否只是錯覺。紐特在戴利尼亞左側落座，臉龐光潔，眼眸澄亮，紅白拼貼的隊服襯得他英氣挺拔。

冷靜點，民豪。他用力吞嚥突然變得黏稠的唾液。只是場記者會，你只要舉手問個問題，接著就可以盡情地看著他，愛看多久就看多久。

「毫無疑問，紐頓就是杜卡迪要的車手。」戴利尼亞傾身向前，「他具備獲勝的天賦與技能，你可以從他每一次超車的動作裡看出來──勇往直前、毫不留情地推進，盡他所能挑戰極限，同時留在規則的界線內。」

「我們尋找的第一個特質是身為職業車手的態度。」 萊恩清清喉嚨，「紐頓今年在Moto3的表現非常勇敢，他用賽場上的表現證明了自己極度渴望勝利，並且願意傾盡全力為之奮鬥。」他轉向右側，「對吧小子？」

紐特壓低下巴，在開口前不好意思地輕笑，將一波電流送進民豪胸口。「謝謝Ducati Corse給我這個機會，這是一個非常傑出的團隊，我很榮幸能夠身為其中的一份子。」

「接下來開放在場的媒體提問。」主持人宣布道，尾音還懸在空中，包括民豪在內的數條手臂隨即飛速舉起。主持人點了一名身穿紅白格紋襯衫、髮線岌岌可危的男子。「首先我想恭喜紐頓先生晉身GP男孩的行列。凡是關於你的報導都提到你身為車手的天賦，請問你如何看待天賦這個概念？」

「謝謝。就像你們所知道的，我喜歡騎車，也喜歡贏，但我必須說，我認為天賦的概念被高估了──每個車手或多或少都有一些，但重要性遠遠比不上團隊合作加上反覆練習。」他停頓，促狹神色慢慢浮上眼中，彷彿他為了某個只有自己明白的笑點發笑。「你不能光是坐在那裡不動，聲稱自己有天賦。天賦不能幫你得到積分，把屁股摔成兩半還比較有可能。」

大家都笑了，民豪也是。

下一位提問者是名反戴棒球帽的男子。「跳過Moto2意味著你要一口氣從250cc挑戰1000cc的戰車，車重差了兩倍，引擎動力更是差了將近五倍。有不少人質疑你的決定，其中不乏表現優異的車手，你怎麼看待這些反對的聲音？ 

「我尊重他們的意見。我跟羅西和佩卓沙（註一）聊過，大概知道他們是怎麼想的，也明白他們的疑慮。1000cc是個很龐大的概念，跟250cc完全......」紐特噘起嘴唇往上呼了口氣，一縷垂落額前的瀏海隨之俏皮地彈晃，民豪的心臟玩起一場罔顧他意願的高空彈跳。「我在下定決心之前也猶豫了很久，畢竟你們都看得出來──』他攤平手掌做了個『你們都懂』的手勢，台下隨之揚一陣稀落笑聲。「──我跟強壯沾不上邊。但我不能放任這麼好的機會從眼前溜走，所以我想如果我鞭策自己──就像我一直以來一樣──這會是非常具有挑戰性而有趣的經驗。」他停頓，舌尖勾過嘴角，像在品嘗懸在唇邊的笑意。「我從十二歲開始騎車，我想我已經習慣了駕馭大傢伙。」

彷彿有人在他臉上擦亮火柴，民豪覺得臉頰底下的血液像著了火的油田般沸騰起來。換下一個人提問，他反射性地再次揚起手臂。

「左手邊第三排，穿藍襯衫的先生。」

民豪感覺心臟重重摔進胃底。紐特扭開水瓶喝水，視線落在他身上，眼中凝著似笑非笑的神情。

「呃......嗨，」民豪開口，小心翼翼地站直身體。（站穩，不要踉蹌，千萬不要）四周突然靜得令他發慌。「恭喜你加入GP行列。」

「謝謝。」紐特說。民豪很清楚這只是制式答覆，但他緊縮的喉頭卻不這麼表示。「你出賽前有什麼祈求好運的儀式嗎？或佩戴的幸運物？」

「你是說，像幸運內褲之類的？」

老天。他隱約察覺周遭的竊笑聲，但大部分的聲音都淹沒在席捲他腦袋的「幸運內褲」波濤之下，彷彿一個三百磅的胖子在助跑後跳進泳池掀起的爆炸性水花。「你會穿嗎？」

紐特的笑聲溫暖而輕盈，像香檳氣泡般在民豪耳中晃漾。「內褲，是。幸運內褲，目前沒有這回事(not so much.)」

 

民豪在吧檯旁找到正在跟酒保打情罵俏的泰瑞莎。黑髮女子身上的深色小洋裝泛著朦朧金屬光暈，背後的深V鏤空俐落地開到腰際。他悶不吭聲地靠過去，沉重地像一團厚重陰暗的積雨雲。泰瑞莎看見他的表情，立刻跟酒保要了不加水的威士忌。「哇噢，這麼糟？」

酒保沿著桌面將兩指寬的酒液推過來，民豪一口乾掉，拔下眼鏡才開始說話。 

泰瑞莎大笑，笑到險些打翻手中要價二十美金的瑪格麗特，縱使她屈起手指掩唇，依然引來附近幾名男子的注目。

打翻就算了，民豪心灰意冷地想，那些探頭過來看的多半會搶著幫她再買一杯。 

「所以，」黑髮女子抬手撥開披落額前的髮絲，試圖抿住笑意但以失敗告終。「幸運內褲。難怪艾爾比會吼得整間辦公室都聽得到。」

民豪將臉埋進掌中。「......我好想死。」

「好啦，乖。」泰瑞莎抬手握住他的上臂，輕輕搖晃。「往好處想，他現在記得你啦。」

「謝謝你，泰莎，」民豪抱住頭呻吟，「但安慰人真的不是你的強項。」

泰瑞莎跟酒保說了什麼，接著有東西輕扣他面前的桌面，發出清脆的碰撞聲。他抬起頭，發現是半瓶威士忌。「可以報帳，你就喝吧。」

「......你要用什麼名義報？」

「業界交流。」泰瑞莎拍拍他的肩，「我現在要去找人聊聊，你乖乖待在這裡喝你的酒。」

「謝了，泰莎。」

這是他當晚最後一句口齒清晰的話。

 

 

這裡好黑。

他的喉嚨彷彿在烈日炙烤下龜裂，自乾燥蔓生的疼痛讓民豪清醒過來。有人剝下他的臉皮拿去烘乾，縮水後的臉皮對他的顱骨而言小了一號──他渾身的皮膚緊繃得像裹住冷凍肉品的保鮮膜。耳中彷彿裝了擴音器，心臟搏動的聲音像口不住擺盪的鐘，一下一下撞在他的太陽穴上，震耳欲聾。

他想喝水。

有腳步聲靠近，雷霆般乍現的光線刺痛他的眼，他乾嚎。

「抱歉。」一個聲音說。光線暗下，陰影像條冰鎮過的毛巾般舒緩他頭側的鈍痛。平滑弧度抵上他的唇，淌著令人感激涕零的濕潤。他伸長脖頸大口吞嚥起來，像要憑己之力喝乾一口井。

「我再去拿點水，你能坐起來嗎？」

民豪點頭，試圖說話，卻只能自喉間擠出古怪粗嘎的咕噥。對方抽走他手中被清空的容器，手指短暫地擦過他的，撐住他肩胛之間的手掌出乎意料地有力。他身下墊著某種厚重柔軟的織料，舒適得啟人疑竇：何時酒吧開始供應臥鋪了？

他努力撐開眼皮，感覺像是掰開兩片用劣質膠水黏在眼球上的死人皮膚。他所在的房間格局看起來像旅館，身下是張長沙發。房內鋪著深色地毯，不遠處的床上是睡得凌亂的床單。電視櫃下方的狹小冰箱。有個人背對他半跪在冰箱前，然後起身朝他走來，手裡拿著八分滿的玻璃杯。在他身後落回原位的冰箱門發出悶響。

民豪覺得自己在作夢。他的潛意識知道他過了很糟的一天，就算在宿醉餘威下還不忘滿足他的妄想，幹得好啊兄弟。

「拿好。」那個長著紐特臉孔的幻想人物說。民豪小心翼翼地接下對方遞來的玻璃杯，水嚐起來像沙漠裡的湧泉，甫出冰箱的冰涼讓一串冷顫滾落背脊。

現實撞上他的臉，這不是妄想。他不知道該把整杯水倒進氣管，還是用身後的抱枕悶死自己。

「想要一死了之，對吧？」紐特聽起來毫無惡意，只有滿滿的同情。「多喝點水，會感覺好一點。」

民豪默默地灌下大半杯，「......泰莎......呢？」

「你女朋友？她叫住我，說你醉成死人，拜託我看著你一下，她去叫計程車，但直到酒吧打烊都沒回來，打給她留下的號碼也沒人接。我不能把你留在那裡，所以......」

民豪不知道該感激泰瑞莎不惜冒著他被撿屍的風險也要把他送進紐特房間，還是為此與她翻臉。「......她不是我女朋友。」他的聲音聽起來像隔著水族箱傳來，「我不喜歡女的。」

「噢。」

從嘴裡冒出的字眼慢了幾秒才傳進他腦中，民豪只想推開房間盡頭的窗戶往下跳。

「還要水嗎？」紐特問道，逕自從他手中取走空杯，斟入礦泉水跟冰塊。

「謝謝你這麼......」他盡力了，但宿醉無情地壓縮他的字彙庫。「......貼心。(sweet.)」

「我記得你。」紐特將剩下的礦泉水倒進另一只玻璃杯，湊到嘴邊，絲毫沒有意識到自己只用四個字就將民豪推下深淵。「幸運內褲，對吧？」

民豪抬起一手摀住臉，他想爬進黑暗幽深的洞穴，然後死在那裡。「我很抱歉......」

紐特啜著水，聳聳肩。「不用為此感到抱歉(don’t be)。那是你的工作。」

他們各自喝著杯中的水。在民豪半凝固的遲緩思緒裡，有個聲音不屈不撓地衝他大吼：說些什麼，你這蠢蛋！

聽起來跟泰莎有七八分像。民豪張嘴，未成形的問題還卡在喉嚨深處，一陣細微嗡鳴震動他們之間懸盪的淡淡尷尬，紐特拋給他略帶歉意的眼神，掏出口袋裡的手機走到一邊。民豪情不自禁地盯著金髮青年露出深色襯衫的白皙脖頸及手腕，以及銳利得像剃刀的下顎弧度，心想： _我很樂意伸手去摸。_

紐特放下手機，民豪趕緊轉開視線。「我真不想這麼說，」紐特的語氣帶著歉意，好像他才是那個造成別人麻煩的宿醉者，「但我半小時後有個行程......需要我請前台幫你叫計程車嗎？」

民豪不知道他怎麼離開旅館的。他記得的下一件事是耳畔尖嘯的音樂，像把電鑽般捅進他的太陽穴。民豪驀然張眼，胡亂拍打身體彷彿哪個口袋裡塞了定時炸彈，直到從外套口袋裡掏出手機。他盯著抖動不止的金屬薄盒，彷彿它方才碰了隕石碎片、當著他的面變成滿身棘刺的機器人──「......哈嘍？」

「你在哪？」泰瑞莎聽起來不太高興。

「──家裡。」

「家？你他媽居然在家？」泰瑞莎的語調一下子拔尖，民豪哀嚎，臉跟手機一起往下栽進沙發軟墊，整顆頭像衝擊後囿於慣性運動的果凍般晃蕩不止。

「民豪！嘿！」手機裡隱約傳來湯瑪士的聲音，「我們在門口，我好像忘記帶鑰匙......開個門？」

民豪費了一番力氣撐起身體，跌跌撞撞地往門邊移動。他見過泰瑞莎穿的馬丁大夫中統靴，而他不認為公寓脆弱的木門承受得起堪比榔頭的衝擊力。

民豪拉開門，險些被走廊上的日光燈閃瞎雙眼。他反射性地抬手擋在臉前。「搞什......」

泰瑞莎大步踩進室內，湯瑪士提著兩只裝著外帶餐盒的塑膠袋跟在她身後，空氣裡逸散的油膩氣味讓民豪一陣反胃。

「你為什麼會在這裡？」黑髮女子在他一步之遙處站定，雙手抱胸。「紐特人呢？」

民豪抹了把臉，試圖在糊成一團粥的腦袋裡打撈字句。「我聞起來像倒在地鐵站裡的醉漢，你瞎卡的在想什麼，泰莎？」

「老天，枉費我幫你製造的大好機會。」黑髮女子做了個無奈的手勢，「拜託告訴我你至少有躺到他的大腿。」

「不，我當然沒有！」民豪衝著她揮舞手機，「你對我的手機做了什麼，為什麼鈴聲是泰勒絲‵（註二）！」

黑髮女子對他的指控充耳不聞。「我大費周章把你送進他的房間，不是要你們兩個促膝長談──」她自顧自地打斷自己，「慢著，好像也不錯，談話有助於感情進展。你們聊了什麼？」

「我宿醉耶，泰莎，灌了半瓶威士忌進腦袋，你期待我跟他聊什麼？」

「我怎麼知道，我以為你們沒空說話、」

「我們確實沒空說話！」

湯瑪士摔進沙發，大幅後仰陷進椅背，手掌蓋住臉，忍笑忍得雙肩抽搐。

「我覺得你至少要跟他道謝。」

「......我覺得讓他這輩子不會再見到我就是最好的道謝了，泰莎。」

「是啊，比方說請他吃飯之類的。」湯瑪士說。

「湯米說得對，你確實該請他吃頓飯。晚餐聽起來不錯。」泰瑞莎說，拇指已經在螢幕上滑動。

民豪隱約覺得不妙。「你在幹、」泰瑞莎將手機湊到耳邊，民豪伸手試圖阻止她，被黑髮女子一掌拍開，彷彿對付一隻不識相的蒼蠅。「......紐特？」她的語氣歡快，「我是泰瑞莎，昨天晚上......對，真不好意思麻煩你了......他在啊，我讓他跟你說。」黑髮女子用力將手機塞進他手中，以口型說『邀他吃晚餐，別搞砸了』。

民豪沒戴眼鏡，手機螢幕上的「通話中」在模糊視野中閃爍，他彷彿在半睡半醒間握著一顆拔掉插鞘的手榴彈。「......嗨。」

紐特柔軟的聲線流入他耳中，像半融化的太妃糖。「嘿。」

「謝謝你收留我，昨晚。」他的舌頭不聽使喚，字句像燉過頭的蔬菜般軟爛。「我想......也許我......能夠......請你吃晚餐......？」

紐特輕笑，像隨風輕快打轉的落葉。「我不知道耶......」

「請讓我謝謝你。」民豪聽見自己的聲音衝口而出。他愣在原地，被自己驚呆了，好像僅憑一絲微弱的可能性就無視橫亙其間的深淵，從斷崖的一側跳往另一側。「......拜託。」

紐特靜默了一兩秒。「......不談工作。」他終於說。

「不談工作。」民豪重複，呼出一大口他不知道自己屏住的氣，希望語調沒有出賣他。

「下週五晚上？」

「下週五晚上。」

「那到時見了，你有我的號碼。」

民豪放下手機──應該說他握著手機的手頹然摔落，泰瑞莎冷不防重重拍上他的肩膀。「幹得好！猛男！」女記者仰頭，發出的聲音讓民豪想到慘遭五歲姪子蹂躪的橡皮玩具。「燭光晚餐！唷呼！」

民豪看著比自己還興奮的黑髮女子，被另一波嶄新的恐慌淹沒。

「......我要帶他去吃什麼？」

湯瑪士停下熱烈點擊螢幕的手指，從遊戲裡抬起頭。「你可以煮點東西。」

「別傻了湯米，那是第二次約會之後的事。」泰瑞莎雙足一瞪從沙發中躍起，彷彿迫不及待地想要痛揍某個人。「我們有很多工作得做，但首先──帶我去看你的衣櫃。」

 

車上的電子鐘顯示五點五十五分四十九秒。五十秒。五十一秒。

「別再盯著鐘看了。」泰瑞莎開口，「你會把自己搞得更緊張。」

民豪抬手抹了把臉。「我怎麼可能不緊張？我要跟他聊什麼？」

「食物？iphone 7？不要提到大選──總之誠實回答就好，除了你的幻想、」

「......我知道，泰莎。」

「深呼吸，被派去拆地雷的大兵都沒你現在緊張。」泰瑞莎伸手過來捏捏民豪靠近她那側的肩膀。「這是你期待很久的約會，會很順利的，放輕鬆。」

民豪依她的指示吸了一大口氣，心臟在他胸中跳得宛如自殺炸彈上的碼表。

車上的電子鐘顯示差五分鐘六點。「我最好走了。」民豪說，緊張地瞥了眼後照鏡──可能是過去六十秒以來的第十次──鏡中的臉孔略顯驚慌，彷彿即將一無所知地被推入迷宮。

「好好玩。」泰瑞莎拍拍他的上臂。民豪踩上人行道，目送泰瑞莎的小豐田切上車道、像顆水滴般被洶湧起來的車流吞沒，轉身挺起肩膀往餐廳走去。

跑美食線的煎鍋跟他大力推薦這間跨國界分子料理（他google到的圖片看起來很神奇，像從實驗室裡端上桌的東西）。門僮替他拉開門，民豪踩上飯店大廳光滑的深色大理石地板，空氣聞起來乾燥而簇新，彷彿剛拆封一般。他仰頭打量自天花板垂掛而下的燦爛燈飾，緩步轉向左手邊的長廊，餐廳就在長廊的盡頭。他猶豫幾秒，決定在原地等紐特。

離他們約好的時間只剩不到五分鐘，紐特隨時可能出現。民豪低頭看錶，發現自己正在無意識地原地踱步，立刻喝令自己停下。他身側的大理石柱表面宛如全身鏡般光亮，他打量自己的倒影，身上的獵裝外套是泰瑞莎的主意：購自二手衣店，比他習慣的價位稍微高些，但效果真的非常好，穿上它彷彿披上盔甲，讓他感覺安全的同時更有力量──

「外套很好看。(nice jacket)」

民豪猝然轉身，皮靴後跟在大理石地板上刮出粗嘎聲響。紐特出現在他身後，深色長褲配皮外套，俊美頎長得像剛離開時尚雜誌拍攝現場。

「......噢。」 _說話啊，你這蠢蛋！_ 「謝謝。你看起來很...」他的字彙庫再次短路，「......好。」

紐特偏頭，眼中慢慢浮現的笑意益加深濃。「餐廳在......」

「前面走到底就是了。」紐特現身讓民豪鬆了口氣，至少他沒有被放鴿子。「我們走吧。」

餐廳裝潢出乎他意料之外的帶點東方風味：挑高的深色木質天花板，淺水池中飄浮的翠綠蓮葉，光滑如鏡的黑色桌面，碳灰與深紫交織的絨質椅面。他們在桌子兩側落坐，民豪忍住了幫紐特拉開椅子的衝動。

服務生遞上平板電腦，向他們示範怎麼滑開菜單。晚餐只供應一種選擇：十道菜的套餐。

「兩位要來點喝的嗎？酒？」

「唔......」民豪抬起眼，視線在半空中對上紐特的。「我不用，」車手說，「明天早上要練車。」

侍者躬身離開。紐特雙腿交疊，環視周遭。「餐廳不錯。你之前來過？」

「沒有，美食線的同事推薦的......」某個念頭突然闖進民豪腦海，他的胃不安地扭絞了下。「你對什麼過敏嗎？」

「還沒遇過。」紐特放下水杯，往後沉進椅背裡，臉上慢慢浮現一種被逗樂的神情。「你似乎很緊張。為什麼？」

民豪聳了下肩。「吃頓晚餐，我不想要....」他吐出虛軟苦笑，「......以進急診室做結。」

他承認在短短一瞬間，他腦中閃現紐特在入口某道菜後抓住喉嚨、徒勞地試圖吸氣，緊接著頹然栽倒在地，從遠處跑來的服務生、救護車頂的炫目紅光......

但那只是一部份原因。他盯著紐特擱在大腿上、被深色衣料襯得宛如瓷器般的白皙指節，以及吞嚥時喉間形成的柔軟凹陷，小心地別開眼神。

「還有其他問題嗎？」紐特淺笑，伸手去搆水杯。「你沒有除了我的『健康狀態』以外的問題想了解嗎？」

民豪盯著一派閒適啜著水的紐特，半晌說不出話。「......我以為你說不談工作。」

「對，但工作以外我也有生活的。」紐特眼中閃爍著狡黠笑意。 

第一道菜上桌，厚實的白色瓷盤上並排著三樣一口大小的開胃小點：左側是摻雜綠色碎點的膚粉色長塊，用竹籤插著；中間是點綴蔬果丁的葉綠方塊，右側則是盛在黑色湯匙中的澄黃圓球。三樣菜上都灑了細碎金箔。

紐特露出饒富興味的微笑，拾起湯匙將澄黃圓球送入口中，而後在民豪的注視下收緊眉間。

「......有什麼不對嗎？」

紐特搖頭，舔舔嘴角又咂了咂嘴。「問我休假時都做些什麼。」 

清爽酸甜的凍狀口感在民豪舌上碎裂，他吞下被激出的唾液，紐特舔拭嘴角的殘像還留在他的眼睛後方。「......你休假時都做些什麼？」

「睡到自然醒，煮杯好咖啡，吃過午餐後騎車出門。」

「你假日還會騎車？」

「你以為我清醒時的大部分時間都在車上渡過，應該膩了？」紐特低笑，「老實說我很難想像自己會有對車失去興趣的一天......我爸騎車，我媽的男朋友也騎車，我生來就是要騎車的。」

媽媽的男朋友。民豪腦中屬於記者的部分本能地記錄。 _離婚？_

接著是一道奶白色湯品，盛在中央凹陷的不規則石塊裡端上桌，質地濃稠厚實到足以承載湯匙，菇類的鮮甜完美地與馬鈴薯的柔醇融為一體。民豪皺眉，試圖分辨齒間那抹幽微餘味......松露？羊角菇？

「這是什麼？」

民豪抬頭，看見紐特捏起石碗邊的金黃色薄片。「......唔、」民豪端詳半晌，拾起自己碗邊的薄片扔進嘴裡──口感跟他想像的一般薄脆，但除此之外他沒有獲得其他線索。

「這裡說是......」紐特盯著平板電腦，「......朝鮮薊皮？」

「喔！居然！」民豪眼睛一亮，「我沒想過可以這樣處理......」

「你喜歡朝鮮薊？」紐特眼中閃爍的笑意宛如晶瑩火花，民豪的呼吸為之一窒──他幾乎要相信紐特對他感興趣。「之前買過，水煮後灑點海鹽，沾融化的奶油就很美味了。吃起來有點花時間，不過你知道的，夏天嘛......」

下一道菜讓他們都笑出了聲：一只墨色大淺盤，上面堆著大小不一的黑色石塊，有些表面崎嶇，有些則平滑如鵝卵。

「這是什麼？我們的食物在哪裡？」紐特笑開，熱湯的暖意讓他的臉頰及耳廓染上粉暈。他們明明沒有攝取酒精，民豪卻覺得醺然。他們在石頭堆裡找到撬開殼的新鮮貝類，貝肉旁填入凍成碎冰的萊姆綠醬料，還有──這讓他們都很意外──蓬鬆酥脆的黑色酥餅，咬下去滿溢海鮮風味。紐特吮去指間沾染的醬汁，民豪覺得有人往他的胸口揮出一拳。

下一道菜是拌麵，巨大厚實的白色瓷盤中央窩著兩小團白色麵條，上面淋了橘紅色醬汁──嘗起來棒極了，鮮甜辛辣，完美地融合了檸檬、辣椒及香菜，裹著麵條滑順下肚。 _可惜只有兩口，_ 民豪戀戀不捨的想， _如果可以叫大碗的吃到飽該有多好_ _......_

下一道菜上桌。兩只小碟子上孤拎拎躺著幾個半透明薄膜小袋，裡面包著綜合堅果。「......就這樣？」民豪不可置信地盯著碟子，「這我也做得出來。」

「所以你會做菜？」

「......如果我有空。」其實他每天最享受的時刻就是回到家，拉開冰箱盤算晚餐要做青花菜雞肉炒麵，還是煎塊牛排配馬鈴薯沙拉。但他不確定這時候提起下廚的繁瑣細節是不是個好主意──他上次約會的對象在他提起烹飪時露出有禮但疏離的微笑，接著把眼神轉開──溫度與調味的些許差異怎麼比得上賽道上的風馳電掣？他不想讓紐特覺得他無聊。

下一道菜是一團蒼白──分成四格的木盒裡，每格裝著質地不一的半固體白色泡沫，分成球狀（嘗起來有魚肉的味道，一點點辣，口感像雪泥）、坨狀（入口即化的泡沫，在舌面上留下起司跟啤酒的味道）跟圓形的白色厚片（洋蔥口味的泡沫，口感比較紮實）。

感覺像吃進一肚子有味道的空氣。民豪抹了抹嘴，他隱約記得菜單上有道烤肉，怎麼還沒上？

下一道菜是字面意義上的一碗雜草，像是上桌前才從花圃裡拔來：鮮嫩芽菜上灑著鮮黃及豔粉的花瓣，兩顆鵪鶉蛋安睡其上。紐特嚼著嚼著皺起眉頭，然後剩了半碗。

民豪陡然冒出一個可怕的念頭：他該不會質疑一個號稱會煮菜的人怎麼挑上這種吃不飽的餐廳吧？

憂慮像灘墨汁般噴上他的心情，污漬迅速擴散，毫不留情地掩蓋之前的美妙悸動。

下一道菜又是龐然的白色瓷盤，寥寥數片肉粉色魷魚沿著盤緣排出一道弧，旁邊散落著看不出是什麼的透明豔藍小球。

魷魚是半溫的，嚼起來像橡膠。豔藍小球裡包的原來是檸檬汁，尖銳的酸味刺痛他的舌尖。民豪把僅存的希望都寄託在還沒上桌的烤肉上。花了大把銀子，他只有這點卑微的要求：讓他吃飽。

下一道菜──他期待的烤肉終於上桌，民豪盯著跟著滾燙石板一起上桌的瓷盤，在玫瑰花瓣的點綴下躺著薄透如紙的四片肉。只有四片。

悲愴都不足以形容他內心油然生起的情緒。行軍一整天來到紮營處卻發現晚餐只有營養口糧的士兵都沒他可憐。民豪將肉片夾上石板炙烤，草草送入口中。就在他咀嚼最後一片時，民豪意識到石板只有一個。

──不、會、吧。

他抱著最後一絲細弱如蛛網般的希望抬手喚來侍者，指著面前被清空的石板示意：「這是一人份？」

「不，先生，您點的是雙人套餐。」

 

走出餐廳的時候，民豪覺得他的人格及皮夾都經歷了一場浩劫。使恐龍從地球表面滅絕的那種。

「抱歉吃了你的肉。」民豪弱聲道歉。他搞砸了。又一次。他現在只想回家把自己埋進棉被，直到世界末日都不出來。他們站在人行道上，車流呼嘯而過，紐特開口說了什麼，他只捕捉到後半句。「......有個主意。」

「唔？」

紐特看著他，表情在街旁的光影變幻中明滅不定。民豪覺得眼前的場景異樣熟悉，他想起他們初次見面的夜晚，街燈潑灑在濕潤的路面、光可鑑人的車身跟紐特的側臉上，堪比月光。「聽著，我能理解──」

「所以你答應了？」(So that’s an yes?)

「......啊？」

「來我家，叫個中國菜外賣看Netflix？」

 

紐特在隱約的嗡鳴聲中掙脫睡眠，他用力眨動眼睛，按下枕側不住震動的手機：「......我起來了。」他對手機另一端的經紀人咕噥道，翻身下床走進浴室。

他穿過客廳準備出門時發現落地窗半開著，薄毯整齊地疊在沙發上。他在開放式廚房的吧檯上發現一只保鮮盒（他的廚房裡居然有這個？），底下壓著翻到背面的外賣單。

『垃圾我拿去丟了。

幫你剝了橘子。

祝練車順利。M』

紐特揭開盒蓋拿起橘瓣，邊咀嚼邊掏出手機，開始敲字：

『你還欠我中國菜的錢。

我想我有權利喝杯咖啡？

白樺街跟馬里蘭大道交叉口，明天早上十點見。N』

橘子酸甜多汁，紐特嚥下最後一口，按下發送，盯著螢幕滿足地微笑起來。

 

民豪站在溜冰場邊緣，下巴埋在圍巾裡，試著同時抬眼四處張望。他知道他早到了，但與其乾坐在公寓裡盯著秒針宛如散步中的蝸牛般慢吞吞爬過鐘面，他寧願捨棄溫暖（卻讓他看起來像頭笨重的熊）的羽絨外套，咬牙套上英挺卻稱不上保暖（氣象報告說室外只有華氏40度，但他裸露在外的耳朵表示絕對不到）的大衣來接紐特。

他沒有等太久。金髮青年的身影自冰上閃現，長腿往後在冰上劃出一道優雅圓弧後停在他面前。「嘿，」紐特蹙眉，民豪現在知道那只是習慣性的小動作，而非讓他的心一下子懸到嗓子口的不悅。「我以為我們約五點？」

「是啊，不過、」民豪胡亂比劃著雙手，舌頭再次不聽使喚。「你繼續、我，嗯......」

「來吧。」紐特朝他伸出手，「下來一起？」

民豪張嘴，過了半晌才想起來要搖頭。「不了，我不會、」

「來嘛。」紐特裹著黑色皮革手套的手依然懸在空中，掌心朝上，彷彿期盼他給予什麼。「很好玩的。」

等他回過神來已經坐上長椅，將左腳擱上右膝跟鞋帶纏鬥。紐特倚著場邊的欄杆等待，皮外套領口露出的格紋襯衫及垂落的瀏海讓他看起來像個自行提早放學的高中生，民豪望著那雙交叉的長腿出神，忍不住想到他們的距離在短短數週間跨越螢幕來到溜冰場畔，依舊覺得神奇。

他顫巍巍地站直，在紐特的注視下戰戰兢兢地跨出第一步。紐特張嘴似乎想說些鼓勵的話，但聲音還沒出口民豪就滑了一下。

「悠著點，大傢伙。」紐特接住他的肩膀，似乎被他的笨拙逗樂了，聲線中浮動的輕笑有如羽毛般搔著他心頭。「我們先繞一圈試試。」紐特的手滑進他掌中，被體溫熨暖的皮革像團柔軟的火。民豪瞄了他們交疊的手一眼，深深吸進一口冷冽空氣試圖鎮靜心頭不停鼓譟的騷動。

彷彿不在冰上摔個狗吃屎對他而言還不夠艱難。

「你做得很好。」紐特從帽緣下抬起眼，匆匆瞥他一眼便垂下睫毛。民豪發現他們停在溜冰場後方的僻靜角落，離人群有段距離，連擴音系統撥放的甜膩情歌都模糊不少。紐特鬆開他的手，轉而拉開他胡亂纏在頸間的圍巾，重新繞成一個他絕對無法靠自己重現的複雜造型。「你的眼鏡，」紐特說，「都起霧了。」他伸手摘下鏡架，隨意將鏡腳夾在外套拉鍊於民豪胸前形成的v字上。民豪看不清紐特臉上的表情，但他感覺得到金髮少年的愉悅情緒在他們四周遭漂浮，像街道旁懸掛的聖誕燈飾一閃一滅。

「噢。」紐特仰頭，手掌攤平向上。「下雪了。」細小的白色碎屑傾刻在紐特掌中化為水滴，雪花不疾不徐落在他的金髮上，民豪下意識地伸手扶住紐特的臉頰，抬起拇指拂去落在他睫間的雪花，金髮青年在他的撫觸之下溫馴地闔上眼。

「哈──啾！」

在那麼一瞬間，他的呼吸心跳雙雙靜止。民豪驚恐地睜大眼，心陡然變得比腳下踩的冰更僵冷。他究竟做了什麼，才會選在這種時刻噴了紐特一臉鼻水？上帝到底有多恨他？

「喔天啊、我的老──」他手忙腳亂地用袖口去抹紐特的臉，「我很抱、」紐特兩手抓住他的手，民豪驚訝地看著笑靨在對方臉上綻放。

「跟我預期的不太一樣，」紐特抬起手背抹了抹臉，輕笑自淡粉色的柔軟嘴唇間迸出，宛如氣泡般哽在民豪喉間。「我確實有想到體液接觸，不過是浪漫一點的。」他皺起眉，完全無視民豪張口結舌的表情。「我的老天，你的手真夠冷的。走吧，我們去個暖和點的地方。」

「我真的非常、非常抱歉──」

「還是說，」紐特斜過頭，意味深長地瞥了他一眼，眼神中迤灑的某種成分慢慢牽起上揚的嘴角，讓民豪埋在衣物深處的肌膚起了雞皮疙瘩。「你有什麼方法讓我溫暖起來？」

 

紐特坐在他的廚房裡，就在他身後一步遠的椅子上。他從市集採購回來後會將帆布背袋擱在那張椅子上，接著把該放架上的食材放架上，該進冰箱的進冰箱──

「民豪？」

他驀然回神，轉頭看向身後。紐特反坐在餐桌邊的椅子上，雙臂在椅背頂端交疊，下巴擱在雙手的交叉處，臉上掛著忍俊不住的表情。「你站在那裡好久了，要找的東西從冰箱裡逃跑了嗎？」

噢，對。他匆匆掃視冰箱內部，從門上的架子拿起玻璃瓶裝的蘋果酒，再從塑膠網袋中抓出一顆柳橙，轉身回到爐台前，把留給特殊場合的亮紅色琺瑯小鍋擺到爐頭上。

「我們要做什麼？」紐特起身站到他身邊，一縷似有若無的淡薄香氣掃過鼻尖，民豪頓時覺得他的脈搏頓時化為一台在結冰路面上突然剎車而瘋狂打轉的車。呼吸，他告訴自己。「我想煮點熱紅酒.....你餓了嗎？」

紐特搖頭。民豪打開櫥櫃，伸手滑過一整排玻璃瓶罐，他的香料們在裡頭沉睡：八角、肉桂棒、整顆的丁香、輾成細粉的肉豆蔻。他每扭開一個瓶蓋，紐特就靠過來，像個第一次踏進博物館的小孩：「這叫什麼？」堅持將鼻尖湊到民豪的指間嗅聞，再因為過於尖銳的氣味皺起鼻頭。

民豪拉開抽屜拿出果皮刀*的時候，紐特的整張臉瞬間亮了起來。「我可以摸嗎？」他伸出食指緩緩滑過不鏽鋼材質的細長把手，然後是底端的五個小孔，像個被新玩具迷住的孩子。「這怎麼用？」

民豪抓起柳橙，將五個小孔抵在表皮上，沿著渾圓輪廓往下刮出橙黃細絲。「想試試嗎？」他將水果跟刀具遞到紐特手中，「小心別刮到白色部分，不然我們待會就得喝藥水了。」他凝視紐特的細白手指握住果皮刀，緩慢而謹慎地模仿他方才的動作。

你真的覺得這件事有趣嗎？

「當然啊，為什麼不？」金髮青年抬起眼，焦糖色明眸中滿是訝然，民豪才驚覺他真的說出了口。「啊、這個，因為......」他第一千零一次在對方面前手足無措，紐特擱下柳橙及果皮刀，轉而抓住他懸在空中的手。「為什麼你會這樣想？」

「.....為什麼是我？」民豪鼓起勇氣抬眼直視對方，再也壓不住數周以來縈繞腦際的疑問。「我一點也不.....特別。」

笑意宛如溫暖的漣漪，在紐特眼中一圈圈擴散開來。「我不同意。」他輕笑，民豪認出這種笑聲，人們用這種看似漫不經心的笑法來掩飾真正在意的事。「在我贏了Moto2之後，我認識了某個人......應該說，他參加了我也在場的聚會，跟我說話。」又是一聲絲毫不含笑意的短促輕笑。「我們開始約會，前幾次還不錯......直到我意識到，他可以看著我的眼睛說他多麼愛我，下一句卻說他想去某條大道上一票難求的夜店，如果我肯陪他去一定不會被擋在門外的。」紐特聳肩，嘴角下彎，做了個「你懂吧」的手勢。「接著我贏了我的第一場MotoGP…...你真該看看那些人蜂擁而上的嘴臉，好像我是一塊掉進食人魚池裡的肉。」

這跟民豪想的完全不同。他一直認為紐特總是能得到他想要的，而且放在銀盤子裡由專人雙手奉上。他情不自禁地用拇指指腹輕輕磨蹭紐特的手背，金髮青年抬起眼，朝他拋來一抹羞怯的笑。「現在你知道了，我遇過不少比宿醉在我房裡更鳥的事，而做出那些事的人沒一個像你這樣真心誠意地感到內疚。再說，在你身邊我並不覺得自己是一張通往某些場合的門票。」紐特吹了口氣，垂落額前的瀏海隨之晃動。「就是這樣：我覺得你很迷人，我挺喜歡你的，我們就試試看吧？」

削成細絲的橙皮跟香料一同進了鍋裡，民豪從紐特手中接過被剝個精光的柳橙，切成兩半將汁液擠鍋中，倒入蘋果酒後扭開爐火。

「接下來呢？」紐特的手悄然無息地滑進他掌中，他們交纏的指間滿是柳橙黏膩的汁液，不過沒人在意。

「我們等它煮滾，再加紅酒。」

「那......」紐特垂下睫毛，舌尖下意識地沿著嘴舔了一圈，民豪覺得有人在他的雙眼後方引爆一枚深水炸彈。「你想趁這段時間做點別的事嗎？」

他們朝彼此靠過去，像即將被闔上的書頁兩側。此時有人一腳踢上門框，民豪轉頭，與一臉驚愕的湯瑪士四目交接。「你們繼續、」他的室友別開臉踉蹌後退，「我、我什麼也沒看到，嗚泰莎......」

民豪張嘴試圖說話，但紐特伸出兩支手指按上他的頰畔，堅定地撥回他別開的臉，將他捲進一再被拖延的柔軟綿密長吻裡。

 

稍晚，他們偎著彼此陷進沙發，甫下肚的熱紅酒讓身體暖烘烘的，大腦在糖分及酒精夾擊之下融成一片暈糊糊的醺然。一個遲遲想不起來的細節終於浮現，民豪發出恍然大悟的一聲「噢」。

「怎麼了？」紐特抬起埋在他肩窩裡的臉。

「布丁。」

「布丁？」

「你的嘴唇嚐起來像我之前做的布丁，我在有機市集買的雞蛋跟牛奶，還有超級貴的香草莢......」

「噢。」紐特若有所思地點頭，音節柔滑得像花了一下午在爐火前精心攪煮的蛋奶醬。「我喜歡布丁。」他舔舔嘴角。

民豪低頭再次吻上那雙浸潤甜香的唇，不論以什麼標準檢視，他的新男友運用嘴唇跟舌頭的頻率都有點高。

 

倒不是說他有意抱怨這點就是了。

  
  
THE END

 

  
註一：皆為職業賽車手

註二：We/are never ever ever/be back together~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，我是米芬蘭達，謝謝你看完這個故事:D  
> Thomas Brodie-Sangster本人喜歡騎車，故事的靈感來自去年四月他出席車手聚會的某套照片，長腿啊柔順的頭髮啊低頭點菸什麼的，我就腦洞了(。
> 
> 分子料理的部分取材自朋友的親身經歷。
> 
> 如果你看完故事有些話想說，可以在這裡找到我：  
> https://www.plurk.com/murasaki1220
> 
> 歡迎搭訕閒聊，我們下個故事見:D


End file.
